


Happy New Year

by justavirgovirgin



Series: tyrus content I write in my spare time [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kiss at Midnight, M/M, ball drop nye, new year's eve kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justavirgovirgin/pseuds/justavirgovirgin
Summary: I couldn't find any Tyrus midnight kiss fics so I had to do it myself





	Happy New Year

Cyrus always loved New Year's. While he wasn't particularly fond of the idea of staying up past his bedtime, he could enjoy a glass sparkling grape juice and his friends' company for one night. Plus, Andi's party would be supervised by responsible(ish) adults, Bex and Bowie, so there was no need to panic. 

That's a lie. There was perhaps one tiny, minor, insignificant need to panic. TJ.

For the first time since he became an honorary part of the GHC, TJ Kippen, aka the most gorgeous being on the planet was attending their New Year's Eve bash. Cyrus loved the idea of TJ finally getting along with everyone in the group, but he hated the idea of having to remain calm in the same room as his crush. Normally, he would be able to mask his nerves with some sort of awkward joke, but tonight was different. Tonight was New Year's Eve, a holiday infamous for it's midnight kiss. He used to think it was a silly tradition, but now, he was a complete mess.

Andi would be all over her girlfriend, Amber; Buffy and Marty would probably find some way to make the whole thing a competition, and Jonah would probably work up enough courage throughout the night to kiss Walker, finally. So, naturally, Cyrus was panicking over the prospect of standing around awkwardly, with TJ, while everyone else kissed. 

No, no need to panic at all.

 

~

 

"10,9,8," 

Cyrus could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, everyone in the room was starting to inch towards the person they were very obviously going to kiss in a matter of seconds.

"7,6,"

Was it too late to flee the country? He could still change his name, right? He always thought he did look a bit like an Joshua.

"5,4,3,2,"

Oh boy, here we go.

Cyrus was so busy freaking out, he hadn't noticed an equally nervous athlete sneak his way over to Cyrus' side.

"1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Cyrus was fully prepared to shuffle around on his feet while he waited for the four couples to separate, but he didn't have time to do so. He felt a pull on his left arm and came face to face with TJ. Before he could process, TJ locked his lips with the boy's without a second thought.

It felt like an eternity before they came up for a breath, and to be honest, Cyrus was completely fine with the idea of staying in a liplock with TJ Kippen forever. But as he pulled away, he made eye contact with a pair of stunning green eyes, and he was sure that his red cheeks could be seen even in the dimly lit room.

"Happy New Year, Cyrus." TJ managed.

Cyrus couldn't think, he was speechless. "Year Happy New." He stuttered. TJ chuckled, and somehow Cyrus' blush deepened. "I- I mean- um- Hap- Happy New Year, TJ."

"Happy New Year, Cyrus."

Cyrus smiled. "You already said that."

TJ's face managed to match the younger's. "Right. Well, Happy New Year anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hate writing notes. leave kudos and comments, love ya!


End file.
